The present invention relates generally to a device for providing a ready reservoir for livestock to obtain water therefrom and more particularly to an all weather animal drinker for horses in stalls of a stable and/or for other animals inside of a barn or outside of a structure in an unprotected environment. The all weather animal drinker is effective to be used inside a stable or barn, or outside in an area subject to all types of climatic elements so as to provide potable water to any species of animal or poultry under extreme weather conditions, either extremely hot or severely cold.
The prior art discloses and teaches various configurations and structures relating to a number of different types of drinkers for horses or other animals. Several drinkers utilize a float type control to provide livestock a continuous supply of water. Float type drinkers take up excessive space in a stall, are complex and mechanically complicated to fabricate, and thus result in a high priced unit.
Other drinkers provide a paddle type of animal waterer and are simple in structure, effective and economical. Paddle drinkers, however, suffer from the disadvantage of inability to provide heated water.
Certain drinkers on the market do provide a unit that is effective. These units, however, are mechanically complicated and require a great many expensive machined parts, cast aluminum components and/or stainless steel parts. Other units are somewhat effective, and may work well in an interior stable environment, but do not perform properly in a cold outdoor atmosphere because there is no provision for preventing freezing of control valves and the like.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved an all weather animal drinker that includes an integral, self contained housing having a well formed in the drinker from which horses, cows or other livestock may easily obtain therefrom a constant supply of fresh drinking water.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved all weather animal drinker that includes a self contained housing wherein there is disposed an equipment cavity for placement therein of mechanical equipment devices to control the supply of water to the well and to heat the same.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved all weather animal drinker that includes a self contained housing that includes a lower chamber for placement therein of plumbing and heating devices for drainage and heating of water in the water well.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved all weather animal drinker that includes a self contained housing that includes an outer shell which envelops and surrounds the housing about its vertical sides.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved all weather animal drinker wherein a supply of water is maintained at a constant drinkable temperature from an ambient atmosphere to a temperature as low as minus thirty degrees Fahrenheit.